Falling Down
by Madie S. Cullen
Summary: Os cavaleiros já lutavam no Torneio Gallar, organizado pela Fundação Graad, de Saori Kido. Mas um dos guerreiros não esquecia o passado de sofrimentos na mansão do falecido Mitsumasa, e resolveu agir. "Falling Down", de Selena Gomez.


**Falling Down**

N.A.: Oie povim, povão, polvorosa o/ mais uma Songfic de Saint Seiya, meu anime favorito em todo o mundo e objeto de estudo em minha monografia *_* É uma vingança particular contra a Saori. Esta Songfic vem beeeem no começo do anime, antes mesmo do Ikki chegar e roubar a armadura de Sagitário O,o. Para quem ama a Saori, por favor não me mate, basta ler outra Songfic u,u eu não suporto a Saori, realmente a detesto. Por mim, o Seiya - de quem também não sou muito fã - ficaria com a Shina, para ela dar um jeito nele u,u

Saint Seiya não me pertence, o que me deixa deprimida toda vez que assisto i_i podia ser meu, né? ç,ç

_**You walk and talk like you're some new sensation**_

_**You move in circles you don't need an invitation**_

_**You spent your money you can't get no satisfaction**_

_**You play it right so you can get the right reaction**_

_Você anda e fala como se fosse alguma nova sensação_

_Você anda em círculos, você não precisa de convite, _

_Você gasta seu dinheiro, você não consegue nunca se satisfazer_

_Você joga certo pois assim consegue a reação certa_

Eu vi aquela garota arrogante e insensível ao sofrimento alheio depois de muitos anos. Ela havia crescido e estava belíssima, sendo constante alvo de paparazzis nada discretos, moscas que invadiam sua privacidade. E não seriam só elesa partir daquele momento. Eu faria o que fosse preciso para desmascarar a Fundação Graad, acabar com a farsa de boa instituição que cuisa de crianças órfãs e carentes que era a fachada para rapto de meninos. Afinal, Seiya não foi o único que teve uma separação traumática da irmã. Muitos outros garotos separaram-se de irmãos, primos, melhores amigos. Tanta dor causada por um único pbjetivo: criar cavaleiros. Mandar meninos, alguns aindamuito pequenos como Shun, para diversas partes do mundo, para a quase-morte, e retornar para mais brigas, agora cercadas por um ringue, dezenas de câmeras e milhões de espectadores.

_**It won't be long my darling,**_

_**Pick up the phone, nobody's on it.**_

_**Where are your friends now, baby?**_

_**Aren't they the ones supposed to be there for**_

_Não vai demorar muito querido_

_Pegue o telefone, não tem ninguém lá_

_Onde estão seus amigos agora baby?_

_Porque alguém deveria estar lá para..._

Ah, mas ela não perdia por esperar. Enquanto nós fazíamos nossos papéis de guardiões obedientes da fortuna dos Kido, eu tinha um plano especial e contava com a ajuda de, ao menos, três dos que retornaram cavaleiros: Shiryu, Shun e Seiya, recém-acomodado nos "aposentos". Como ele sempre foi o mais esquentado - mais até que o Ikki que,aliás, até aquele momento não havia retornado - aceitou no mesmo momento meu plano. Ele e Shun são, até o momento, os que mais sofrem: a irmã e o irmão mais velho deles eram dados como desaparecidos.

_**You, you're falling down, the world starts spinning round.**_

_**You, you're falling down, now which? look all around.**_

_**You, you're falling down, and you know I'll be around.**_

_**You're falling down, falling down**_

_Você, quando estiver caindo, o mundo começa a girar_

_Você, quando estiver caindo, agora nem tudo é sobre_

_Você, quando estiver caindo, você sabe que eu estarei por perto_

_Quando você estiver caindo, caindo_

As lutas continuavam, alguns saíam seriamente machucados, outros venciam e não sentiam o gostinho de ganhar, um paradoxo sem conserto. E eu mantinha o falso papel de rapaz obediente aos serviços da Fundação Graad, tais como capacho de Saori Kido e saco de pancadas para a diversão dela e de milhões de pessoas que acham uma atitude esperta gastar centenas de ienes para ver duas pessoas machucando umas as outras quase atéa morte, quando podiam fazer isso por menos de cinqüenta ienes na TV por assinatura. Irônico como o dinheiro significa muito e pouco ao mesmo tempo, não acha?

_**Without a place when you're lookin' in the mirror**_

_**The truth is blurry but the lies are gettin' clearer**_

_**You're eyes are fixed, your smile is so elastic**_

_**You gave me roses but they're all just made of plastic**_

_O que está fora de lugar quando você olha no espelho_

_A verdade está embaçada, mas as mentiras estão ficando claras_

_Seus olhos estão fixos, seu sorriso tão elástico_

_Você me deu rosas, mas elas são feitas de plástico_

Eram entrevistas e fotos e admiradores (admiradoras também, e eu agradeço por isso) que não acabavam mais. Tudo uma excelente distração, poucos prestavam atenção em mim sem armadura,o que era perfeito para dar uma escapulida e avançar em meus planos. Não demoraria para esses flashes, boatos e entrevistas bombardearem Saori e toda a ridícula Fundação que seu avô criou, afim de "adoraptar" crianças inocentes - palavra que Shun inventou assim que retornou ao Japão e que acabei adotando, por achar engraçado. Shiryu cobriu a minha pequena fuga e, da mansão, eu fui direto para a sede da Fundação Graad, esgueirando-me nas sombras e andando rapidamente até uma janela mais alta, onde saltei e a alcancei - alguma vantagem os treinos árduos deveriam ter, além de poder mergulhar no mar siberiano para rever minha falecida mãe. Entrei pela janela destrancada e vasculhei várias salas,desde o terceiro até o décimo andar. Demorou mais de cinco horas e já era madrugada quando encontrei os documentos de que precisava para acabar com a prepotência de toda a família Kido, enchendo-a de vergonha e humilhando-a, exatamente comoela faz com todos os cem meninos enviados a diferentes lugares do mundo para tornarem-se Cavaleiros.

_**It won't be long my darling**_

_**Pick up the phone, nobody's on it**_

_**Where are your friends now, baby?**_

_**Aren't they the ones supposed to be there for**_

_Não vai demorar muito querido_

_Pegue o telefone, não tem ninguém lá_

_Onde estão seus amigos agora baby?_

_Porque alguém deveria estar lá para..._

A primeira coisa que fiz foi limpar as provas de que um cavaleiro esteve ali. Nada quebrado, a janela eu mesmo fechei antes de saltar para a rua, e finalmente estava livre para voltar ao teatro na mansão Kido. Entrei pela porta da cozinha e andei o mais silenciosamente possível até o quarto onde eu ficava. Deitei-me, escondendo a pasta com os documentos que provam os crimes cometidos por Mitsumasa e Saori debaixo de meu travesseiro. Assim que acordei, lá pelas oito da manhã, saí com uma mochila simples, sorrindo ao ver Seiya, Shiryu e Shun. Peguei um táxi e fui atéo jornal de maior influência em todo o Japão: o Nipon Shinbun. Deixei cópias dos documentos com uma pessoa que disse ter me visto em algum lugar antes - poucas pessoas sabem quem eu sou quando não trajo a armadura, como eu já disse - e entreguei as originais para a Polícia Federal. Pedi anonimato absoluto, fingindo estar com medo porminha vida, e eles concordaram.

_**You, you're falling down, the world starts spinning round.**_

_**You, you're falling down, now which? look all around.**_

_**You, you're falling down, and you know I'll be around.**_

_**You're falling down, falling down**_

_**Laugh/Smile for the camera everybody's looking at ya**_

_**Smile for the camera if they're all about to trash you.**_

_**Smile for the camera (camera, camera) **_

_**Smile for the camera, who's gonna catch you?**_

_Você, quando estiver caindo, o mundo começa a girar_

_Você, quando estiver caindo, agora nem tudo é sobre_

_Você, quando estiver caindo, você sabe que eu estarei por perto_

_Quando você estiver caindo, caindo_

_(Sorria para a câmera, todos estão olhando pra você)_

_(Sorria para a câmera, pois eles estão prestes a acabar com você)_

_(Sorria para a câmera, câmera, sorria para a câmera_

_(Sorria para a câmera, quem vai te pegar?)_

Não demorou uma semana. Os jornalistas apuraram os documentos e descobriram que pastas haviam sido roubadas do escritório mais importante da Fundação Graad, e isso foi o suficiente paraa polícia também entrar em ação. Seiya abriu as portas da mansão com a expressão mais inocente do mundo e deixou que as autoridades passassem. Do lado de fora dos portões, dezenas - se não centenas - de repórteres e câmeras aguardavam o desfecho, ansiosos por escândalos tal qual lobos sedentos por carne fresca. Saori negou veementemente, dizendo que de nada sabia, o que é uma grande mentira: afinal, quem batia e nos chicoteava apenas por prazer quando tinha seis anos de diade? Tudo isso ficou preso em minha cabeça; ainda bem que descobri não ser o único com esse rancor. Os outros cavaleiros não entendiam o que estava acontecendo, pois apenas três, além de mim, sabiam dos documentos: Shun, Seiya e Shiryu. Ficamos tão sérios quanto os outros,estáticos e sem reação, enquanto a jovem milionária era levada junto com seu fiel cão-de-guarda, Tatsumi, que também sabia de tudo.

_**You, you're falling down, the world starts spinning round.**_

_**You, you're falling down, now which? look all around.**_

_**You, you're falling down, and you know I'll be around.**_

_**You're falling down, falling down**_

_Você, quando estiver caindo, o mundo começa a girar_

_Você, quando estiver caindo, agora nem tudo é sobre_

_Você, quando estiver caindo, você sabe que eu estarei por perto_

_Quando você estiver caindo, caindo_

Se ela ficou presa? Não, claro que não. Pagou uma fiança estipulada em sessenta mil ienes para ela e mais sessenta mil para o mordomo. Mas o estrago já estava feito; a audiência do Torneio Gallar despencou, ela, sua fundação e todos os seus subordinados foram alvos por semanas da fúria da imprensa. Convites para festas, eventos, bailes de caridade ou leilões? Tudo sumiu. Onde estavam os preciosos "amigos da sociedade"? Com uma simples pasta cheia de palavras acusadoras, eu retirei tudo isso de Saori Kido. Sozinha e humilhada, ela foi para seu chalé nas montanhas geladas, perto do Monte Fuji, enquanto nós, as "maiores vítimas de uma Fundação cujas intenções foram disfarçados pela falsa ajuda a crianças indefesas"- era isso que os jornais, revistas, programas de rádio e TV falavam - ficamos na mansão, somente esperando pelo retorno da única sobreviventede uma família que destruiu a vida de uma centena de crianças. A vingança é um prato que se come frio...e diante de todo o mundo, para o alívio de minha alma.

_**Smile for the camera everybody's looking at you,**_

_**Smile for the camera if they're all about to trash you**_

_Sorria para a câmera, todos estão olhando pra você_

_Sorria para a câmera, pois eles estão prestes a acabar com você_


End file.
